Mi Valentina
by Emily Victoria
Summary: Something alittle bit different. What if street racing isn't the only racing in LA?Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Mi Valentina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything familiar in connection to the 'Fast and the Furious' movies, actors and/or script.

**Author's Note:** Very sorry I haven't been writing for a while, I've had some stuff I've needed to sort out. And I know I shouldn't have started another one, but it's been rolling around in my cavernous skull for eons. I apologise for any mistakes and such, but I wrote this so quickly, I may have missed a few errors.

**Chapter One**

The air was almost tangible, excitement rolling around the track like furls of mist in the early morning. The bright green grass that carpeted the track smelled sweet and earthy, just like it should. Trainers and jockeys alike wandered around, talking with their heads bowed together. Some horses were cantering up the track, warming up for the next day's races.

Trailers rattled along the dirt track as they were towed into place and parked. The ramps clanged as they hit the ground and horses were lead, whinnying and snorting, down their length.

Heat shimmered on the tarmac road out of the course, water hissed as it hit the hot asphalt from an over-flowing bucket and hooves clattered across the stone yard, being lead to and from their stables.

Each sound made her feel at home, each smell reminded her of her childhood, each sight made her realise why she was here. Her jockey, a small man with a brown face weathered by riding in the elements, stood at her side. Neither spoke, just stood, taking in what was before them.

"Miss Valentina, should I take the horses out on the track for a while?" his voice, husky and laced with a Spanish accent, floated on the air like a melody she didn't want to hear.

She moved her head to look at him, her purple-blue eyes watching his face. "Carlos, what chance do you think we have here? I want an honest answer."

His brow furrowed for a moment, as if he were weighing up imaginary odds in his mind. Finally, he spoke, his brown lips giving her an answer, "I believe we have as much a chance as anyone else who brought a horse today. Plus, you have a doubled chance, as you brought two, Miss Valentina."

"How long will it take to get you to call me Val?" her voice had risen to a playful octave and her lips curved in a smile, her faith in her horses restored.

He smiled and walked away, turning to wave at her as he rounded the corner of the yard. She waved back vaguely and slipped into her own world, wondering if she really could do this, or if she should have stuck to training.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Thanks to sabeybabey for my first review of this story! Also, thanks go to her for taking 'Alyssa' off my hands and continuing it. Sorry the chapters are so short, but what are you gonna do?

Chapter Two:

"Dom, where the hell are we going? It's not funny anymore!" the dark-haired beauty whined at her boyfriend as she sat in the passenger seat of his car.

He smiled at her serenely. "Letty, you'll see when we get there."

As if on cue, another female voice came over the two-way held in Letty's hand. "If you're leading us on a wild goose chase Dom, I'll kill you!"

Letty smirked at the two-way and held her finger over the transmit button, "Mia, we'll see when we get there apparently."

A muffled curse sounded from the other user and a crackling filled the cab as Mia turned off her two-way.

"We're here." Dom turned slowly down a dirt track to a parking lot filled with horse-boxes, trailers, trucks and expensive cars. The colourful racer that he drove stuck out, but he didn't seem to care as he pulled into a bay.

Letty slowly turned to face her boyfriend and let out a snort. "You brought us to a stables?"

"You'll see." He said mysteriously as he got out of his blood-red Mazda and waited as his team pulled up in the other two cars – a blue Nissan Maxima and a yellow Skyline.

The pungent smell of horses and fine leather assaulted their nostrils as they wandered aimlessly between the boxes, Dom taking the lead. He was, apparently, looking for someone. He moved like water, flowing between people and smiling slightly if they looked his way, all the while watching for his someone.

They moved on past the boxes and trailers into the cool gloom of the stable block. Beautiful horses pushed their heads over their doors, blowing softly as they walked by, some whickering for attention. They passed one large black horse that was pacing his stable like a caged lion, his black eyes alight with a ferocity that even Letty found terrifying.

"Hate to be riding him tomorrow." A small Spanish-looking man grinned as he entered the stall with the black horse, carefully placing a black leather saddle over the door as he did so. "But I have to."

The horse stalked over, his proud head high and watched the strangers at his door. The man made no moves, just stood very still before the giant equine. He nuzzled the man before him with the black velvet of his muzzle and whickered softly, almost like a child when it sees its parent.

"Good boy." The man grinned toothily again and turned to his audience. "Who is it you're looking for? Maybe I can help."

Dom watched as the man's deft hands put the saddle gently on the horse's back, alittle behind his withers. This made the beautiful horse shiver slightly and bow his head at the man. His quick fingers tightened the girth, after having slipped a martingale on. The black bridle came next, with a full cheek jointed snaffle bit. Slowly he pushed at the corners of the horse's mouth, prompting him to open and receive the bit. After that, he carefully slipped the headpiece over the ears and pulled the forelock straight.

"We're looking for Peter Salek, he's expecting us." Dom's mouth moved, slowly enunciating the letters of the unusual last name.

The Spanish man's eyes raked over Dom and his posse, before he nodded slowly and backed out of the stable. "Jay! Get your skinny white ass over here!"

A short man of about nineteen jogged over, a baseball cap jammed firmly on his messy blonde head. "You rang?" his sarcasm made Letty smile slightly, before she hid it under a frown.

"Take these nice people to Mr Salek." The Spanish man continued to tack up his jet-black beauty, before turning to them, as if on second thoughts, "If you need any more help, ask for Carlos Vendaras."

Dom nodded and shook Carlos' hand. "I'll hold you to that."

"I don't doubt it."

Jay led the group along the line of stables, out thought a small courtyard and down to a line of converted stables. All the doors had a name plate, each reading differently. They passed vets, trainers, jockeys and the weighing rooms before getting to the end office. Jay rapped on the door with his knuckles and the sound echoed ominously. His apologetic smile and small shrug indicated he hadn't meant for it to be so loud.

The door opened suddenly and a tall woman with clear facial features stepped out, her chestnut hair swinging to her elbows. Her indigo eyes seemed full of wisdom as she nodded into the cool gloom of the office.

"See you at the track Pete. Hey Jay." She nodded at the strangers and walked hurriedly away, before disappearing into the stable block and out of sight.

"Ah, Mr Toretto, please come in. Thank you Jay, that'll be all." The voice from within echoed outwards, beckoning them inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **I like this chapter; it's got a good vibe to it. ;) Would it be possible for me to get a review for this chapter? P.S. – Shout out to Jaiden, my third reviewer and one of the nicest so far!

**Chapter Three**

The soft California breeze blew her chestnut hair back from her face as she led her steed to a mounting block. Carlos was already sat astride the jet-black Thoroughbred and was trotting away to the track, the horse's mane and tail streaming behind them like an ebony banner.

She positioned her sorrel Thoroughbred x Arab gelding at the block and pulled down her stirrups. Putting her left foot into the stirrup iron, she counted to three under her breath and swung herself up, one hand on the pommel of the saddle, the other twined into her horse's mane. Once in the saddle, she adjusted her seat firmly and took up her reins to a comfortable, but not loose, length. Her long black whip lay across her knee and her black velvet riding hat sat on her head snugly. Black boots and black half-chaps encased her lower leg, progressing slowly to maroon and black jodhpurs. A pale blue t-shirt and black riding gloves completed the picture.

Squeezing slightly with her lower leg, she clicked her tongue and moved her horse into a fast walk. On arrival at the track, she squeezed again and set off into a brisk trot, looking for Carlos.

The Spanish man was waiting near the start line for her, his shadowy steed pawing at the ground impatiently. Urging her horse alittle faster, Valentina drew level with Carlos, flashing him a winning smile.

"Don't ride them too hard, they'll be exhausted for tomorrow. Let's just give them a short gallop." Her voice blew over to him on the air, and he nodded, watching as she shifted slightly in her saddle and reined in her horse.

It eagerly threw its head, but she quickly silenced its impending whinny with a hurried click of the tongue.

"On my word." Carlos grinned, waiting for his employer to nod. When she did, he cried, "GO!" and they burst from the starting line like bullets from a gun.

Ebony and sorrel fought playfully for the lead, their heads pushing forward. Their hooves pounded on the track, tearing the grass from the earth and throwing it in clods behind them.

Valentina's heartbeat pulsed in time to the footfalls of her gelding. She had lifted herself clear of the leather saddle and was positioned over the horse's neck, urging forward, her eyes on the next post.

As soon as they had started, they began to slow. Valentina lowered herself back into the saddle and leaned back slightly, lifting her hands and keeping her legs away from her horse's flanks. A whispered "woah" slowed them even further and Carlos drew even with them once again.

"He's fast Miss Valentina. The Handicaps will have to beware tomorrow." Carlos grinned toothily as they steered their horses around and walked leisurely back to the start line side by side.

Valentina laughed. "And I'm sure you'll ride him to victory Carlos."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** sorry this is so short, but I need to move the plot along a bit, its going kinda slowly.

**Chapter Four**

Peter Salek sat in his large leather chair, behind his mahogany desk and surveyed his guests keenly, his face a calm mask to his inner thoughts.

"Mr Toretto, I didn't invite you here today out of the goodness of my heart. As you can probably tell, I am a man who knows what he wants and how to get it. Right now, I want you to do me a little favour. Perhaps you would wish to speak with me in private?"

Dom watched the man carefully, before nodded at his team, sending them all but Vince out of the room.

"Now, Mr Toretto…" the door shut in their faces with a ringing clap. Letty scowled deeply, her brow furrowing as she stared at the dark wood door.

A tiny woman with a shock of short black hair approached, her blue velvet hat in her hands. Her beige jodhpurs fit her snugly, with a white tank top to cover her torso. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, I think so." Mia trailed off, watching a man stagger away with his arms filled with tack.

The woman turned to walk away from the group, but looked back over her shoulder. "Carlos is in the main yard over there."

Jesse smiled gratefully and started to move away, hurrying to the cool gloom of the stable yard, the others following his lead.

Letty smirked at Mia, her hand absent-mindedly stroking the mane of a random horse stabled nearby. "Let Dom worry. When he's done, he can find us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **With this chapter, I've jumped to early evening of the same day. Just to move everything along alittle. I'm trying to let you get to know about Valentina's past in this chapter, so bear with me.

**Chapter Five**

Her indigo eyes fluttered closed as she sat on the fence of the track, inhaling the sweet evening air before going to dinner. The breeze blew her hair back for the hundredth time that day, and she smiled as Carlos approached, a hoof pick clutched loosely in his brown hand.

"I've put them to bed Miss Valentina, is there anything else you want me to do?" His willingness still astounded her, even to the day. She shook her head and smiled.

"You've already done more than enough Carlos."

He smiled and waved goodnight, turning away and wandering towards the long low building that served as a motel for people who wished to stay for the races.

Her mind wandered slowly, across the open fields of her childhood home in Corpus Christi, Texas. She smiled as images of her and her father riding along the surf of the Gulf of Mexico together, each astride a winning racer. Other images flashed past her eyes, pictures of her mother standing with open arms at the back door, her mother frowning as she tramped mud through the house after being in the fields with her father, her beloved father smiling and ruffling her hair as she asked a question filled with childish innocence about why her father used electric fencing, or why her father favoured plum and white silks for his jockeys.

She remembered her father pulling her away from the paddock fence as the stallion inside double-barrelled it in frustration, nearly taking off her head. She watched as her mother laughed gaily, cantering beside her father across their 20 acres of land on her faithful Appaloosa horse, 16hh and not a vice in him. Her eyes danced over the first time she had seen Carlos, working for her father. She had been a sulky teenaged girl of a lanky frame and he had been a muscled man of his early twenties. He had been fixing a fence that had broken on one of the perimeters of their land and she had ridden up to him on her new grey mare, a stunning Quarter Horse with a pink nose and large kind eyes.

Then she flashed forward to the first race Carlos had won for her father, she saw his plum and white silks gallop past the finishing post, riding a chestnut filly to first place. When he had dismounted and joined the pair of them in the trainers' box, he had chucked her under the chin like a child. She remembered protesting at this and shaking off his hand. Going to sulk in the filly's stall hadn't helped, especially as he found her and brought her back, kicking and screaming over his shoulder.

A sigh escaped her lips as she reminisced over something so long ago. Her heart fluttered as a horse whinnied shrilly, taking her to a memory she wished she had long forgotten.

Her parents had gone out to check all the fences on the perimeter. The weather had been forecast as abysmal, so they wanted to make sure all the livestock were securely boxed in. Her mother had resigned herself to riding a dun Furioso gelding, as her Appaloosa was lame. Her father, as always, was astride his Anglo-Arab gelding, Shift.

Valentina saw herself framed in the doorway of their home, watching as they cantered towards the barn together, as lightening flashed and storm clouds rolled overhead. Thunder roared in her ears as she watched her mother's horse throw itself sideways in a fit of terror, tossing her mother from the large Western saddle and to the ground. The Furioso tried to jump over the woman lying on the grass, its fear intensifying as she hung from its stirrup, her ankle broken oddly and stuck. Her screams and cries reverberated around Valentina's head, as she watched her mother again. She wasn't 24 and sat on a white fence anymore, she was the lanky 13-year-old that saw her mother dragged across a field by a deranged horse, too petrified by the storm happening over its head to care for its fallen rider.

Tears ran down her face as they had then, coursing over her skin and leaving salty trails, mirroring her despair as they had eleven years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **Please read and review! Very short I know.

**Chapter Six**

She made her way slowly to her small rented apartment near the stable block, her feet dragging through the dust of the dirt road leading to the track. She abruptly stopped and turned towards her car, a 1967 Ford Mustang convertible; the body was painted a deep cherry red and her roof was red leather. The interior was cream leather and littered with riding crops, stirrups, a horseshoe and many horse magazines. Sweet wrappers decorated the inside of her glove compartment and a bottle half-filled with water sat in the cup holder.

It had originally held a 289, but as her brother had personalized the life out of the poor thing, it now ran on a 351 C.I.Windsor. The engine had been modified with a mild cam, new intake manifold and carb. Everything in her car was electric; power steering, power brakes – front disks, electric window, and electric roof. Her brother had installed air conditioning and a custom auto sound with 4 speakers and a new sub.

Sitting in her car, with her forehead resting on the steering wheel, Valentina was enveloped by a cloaking feeling of despair. What if her horses ran badly tomorrow? What if they didn't run at all? What if they threw her jockey? What if Carlos got hurt? What if, what if…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **R+R please!

**Chapter Seven**

She drove around aimlessly, very aware of the desolation that welled up inside her whenever she thought about the next day's races. Her stomach turned over and over inside her and tears stung the backs of her eyes. The sun was beginning to set on that hot evening and she drove around, looking for a crowded bar in which to drown her sorrows.

After all, misery loves company.

She found a parking spot and backed in, pushing the button to bring her roof up as she did. Carefully locking her car, she left it in the parking lot and wandered into the smoky bar. Her riding boots clicked on the tiled floor as she moved and every eye swivelled around and locked on to her, watching as she made her way to the bar running the length of the room and ordered a shot of tequila.

Her maroon jodhpurs had turned to black in the dimly lit room and the plain white t-shirt she wore glowed softly.

Throwing back her shot, she ordered another rapidly and turned to survey the room, the occupants of which had thankfully turned back around to look into the bottom of their own glasses.

In the corner, surrounded by a smoke haze and two random skanks, sat Dom and Vince. Their empty bottles littered the table as they sat with their heads together as they conversed in low husky tones.

Valentina scrutinized the bar over her shoulder as she sipped at a long drink with an umbrella. Her purple eyes danced over heads of messy hair and she smiled softly when she saw a young couple with eyes only for each other. It warmed her inside to know that there was love and it did exist, just perhaps not for her. Turning again to her drink, she downed the last mouthful and slammed it on the bar top. Grabbing a roll of bills from her pocket, she slapped two notes on the bar and exited, leaving the smog and oppressive heat behind.

She stepped out into the cool night air and shook her hair back from her face, lifting it to the sky. Small drops of liquid fell to her cheek and she put her hand up, thinking it was rain. What she encountered was tears, flowing steadily from her eyes and down her face, melding with the slight sweat on the palms of her hands as she brought them up to her face in despair.

Sinking to her knees, she sobbed miserably, trying to cry away all the pain in her desolate heart. Her mind craved a release, and she obeyed as she forced her body to its feet. She wandered across the huge road, her eyes staring but unseeing and she stood, waiting.

Waiting for it all to end.

She had never been so affected by her mother's death than at that moment. That moment was when her whole world came crashing down around her, falling apart like a popsicle-stick tower.

Then came the bright lights and the screech of rubber on asphalt, the terrified scream of the driver, and the soft sigh that escaped her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note:** I know it was very sudden, but trust me…..

**Chapter Eight**

The smell of the emergency braking and the sound of the accelerated breathing of the driver were the things she awoke to first. She had somehow slid to the ground and was lying in the road in the recovery position. Her chestnut hair was spread around her like a devil's halo and her eyes were glazed as she prised them open.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" A woman with dark brown hair had dropped to her knees at Valentina's side. Her brown eyes flicked over her body again and again, as if assessing for injury. "You fainted when Leon braked and he thought he had hit you, but you just fainted and…"

Valentina moaned and clapped a hand to her splitting headache, her hand encountering a mass of tangled hair and a sweaty face. She winced and sat up properly, propping herself with her hands to the road. "Who are you?" she croaked, her throat feeling as if molten fire were being poured down it.

The woman brushed Valentina's matted hair back from her face and smiled kindly. "I'm Mia, and this is Leon. You were in the middle of the road and you fainted as we braked. What were you doing?"

Valentina mumbled something unintelligible into her chest and pushed herself to her feet with tremendous effort. Her eyes rolled as Mia rushed forward and grabbed her hand. "It's okay, I'm alright." The sharp reproach made Mia draw her hands away as if she had been burnt. Valentina felt guilt fall into her chest cavity and she smiled shakily. "Thanks anyway."

Mia nodded, but did not start forward again. A tall man behind her hugged her tightly, and she turned in his arms to bury her head in his chest. The man's light brown hair was spiked up alittle, as if he had run his hands through it repeatedly. His green eyes watched her over Mia's head, and his mouth set in a hard line.

"Next time, I won't brake." He mouthed, pulling Mia away and back into their car. He slammed both their doors and jammed his foot on the gas pedal; flooring the great yellow machine and making it judder and shoot to life, jumping forward like an over-eager horse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything for a while, but I thought I would post this chapter up and see what people think. To be quite honest with you all, I realise that I've been an awful writer and it's perfectly fine if you all flame me for being horrid to the lot of you. I'm just sorry, and if you'll accept it, here's a new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing familiar. The horses, plot and new characters are mine. Please be nice to them.

**Chapter Nine**

"Carlos!" her voice echoed around the stable as she waited impatiently for her jockey to arrive. Her fingers itched restlessly as she brushed the jet-black Thoroughbred's coat and blew angrily through her small, straight nose.

He appeared with his hat under his arm and another man at his side. Carlos smiled at Valentina, sensing her black mood and raising an eyebrow as she dared to shoot him a glare.

"We're here Miss Valentina" he said unnecessarily as the other man looked nervously at the chestnut-haired woman infront of him and twisted the gloves in his hands.

She bit her lip and forced a smile, realising that taking her bad mood out on her jockeys probably wasn't her brightest idea to date.

The announcer's tinny voice came over the speaker in the stable block, declaring that all runners in the Handicap race were to make their way to the viewing circle and then on to the track.

"This is it guys…first race since the fall…" Carlos grinned and pulled on his hat before leading the sorrel gelding out into the sunshine and mounting him.

"Yeah," Valentina muttered, "this is it…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Letty fidgeted nervously, twisting her fingers in her lap as she looked over the course. Her eyes, whilst sweeping the jade grass and brilliant white fences, saw nothing.

"Hey baby" Dom grinned as she whipped her head around, staring at him for the longest time before setting her dark lips in a thin line.

"You didn't come to bed last night," she began, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest, "I stayed up for hours worrying about you, cause I thought something awful had happened! How could you not call me, just to tell me you were ok?"

He sighed heavily and sat down next to her, pulling a ragged-looking programme from the back pocket of his jeans and scanning the names of the horses in each race. The Handicap, which was the next race, had nine runners in; each horse had good lines and an even better jockey, so his choice upon which to bet was hard.

"And next up is the sprightly young gelding from Treetop Hide. His name is Texas Wonder and this will be his third race to date. After winning his first two races, I'm sure we'll see great things from this little horse. After him comes the…" the announcer's voice was drowned out by the fast pace of Dom's beating heart. He had made his choice and he made his way down to the betting tables set up by the course, putting $20 on Texas Wonder to win.

As his transaction was completed, the man at the table grinned and motioned to the horses currently trotting up to the starting gate to be loaded. "Lucky you got here when you did; I'm closing up bets now. Well, good luck to you sir."

Dom nodded and watched with large eyes as the horses were loaded in – Texas Wonder trotted forward like an eager colt, pawing the firm grass and throwing his head playfully as his jockey pulled his goggles over his eyes and caught up his reins to a comfortable length.

The announcer's voice came over the speakers once again, full of excitement and expectation. "Now they're all loaded, which way is this race going to go? No one knows, so keep your eyes peeled folks! That's the starter bell and they're off!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The slight breeze that had stirred the mane of his horse when they were loading had dropped and he felt his palms begin to sweat. Tightening his grip on the reins, he mentally shook himself, and cleared his mind of all thoughts except the view between his gelding's ears. The track stretched lazily infront of them, casually rounding a bend and moving out of sight as it carried on. Stood, waiting to her the starter bell and feel the horse's muscles tighten beneath him, Carlos felt nerves jump and dance in the pit of his stomach for the first time in years.

He was never nervous before a race, why today?

Then he remembered the horrific fall, and the broken shoulder blade and ankle he had sustained from being trampled by three horses. Maybe he should try to at least stay in the saddle for this one…

There it was.

The starter bell rang in his ears and the unmistakeable click and hiss as the gates flew open echoed around him, letting the horses thunder forth onto the pristine track.

Carlos felt rather than heard another horse spring up on his outside, jostling Texas Wonder to get to the fence, but with steely determination in his eyes, Carlos squeezed with his lower legs and flicked the whip on his horse's flanks, causing them to leap forward and into the lead.

The roar of the crowd rolled and pitched, as if it were riding its own horse right beside him and Texas and encouraging them to fly past the wire. Desperation set in and the favourite to win, a grey horse by the name of Misty Falls, closed in on them, pushing Texas close to the fence.

Too close.

"Hey!" Carlos cried, looking the other jockey in the eye and shaking his head wildly. The man sat astride the grey flash and smirked, pushing his steed forth and ahead of Texas to take the lead.

Grinding his teeth and growling under his breath, he gathered his reins even more and rose to a complete standing position in the saddle, before bending at the waist and leaning over the horse's neck to watch the dirt fly from between its ears.

Both hearts pumped in unison and both pairs of eyes flickered over the track, judging the best ground to gallop along and where the turf had sunk because of pressure on impact. They had closed in on Misty Falls and were gaining slowly, hooves wrenching grass from the smooth track and tossing it behind them, into the path of the next horse. Then they were leading by a whisker, then a nose, a head, a neck, shoulders, forelegs and then they were over the wire.

They had done it.

They had won.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Holy fuck…" Valentina swore as she watched the replay of the finish, her indigo eyes wide as she drank in every nuance of her jockey's body and every muscle that seemed to strain as if to burst forth from her sorrel gelding's coat. His name and tail were flying high, almost like a long banner from the olden times when horses were a way of life, not just a way of making money.

Her heart shuddered in her chest and she ran out to the winner's circle, where Carlos had dismounted and was standing next to Texas, pulling the small saddle from his back and throwing a deep purple cooler rug over his foaming, shivering body.

White froths of sweat streamed from the horse, his nostrils opened wide to allow as much oxygen in as possible and his mouth hung slightly open to relax his lips around his bit. Valentina threw her arms around Carlos and buried her face in his shoulder as she felt hot tears streak down her slightly dirty face. Her breath came in short gasps and her hands clutched at his racing silks, as if he would disappear if she didn't keep tight hold of the miracle jockey infront of her.

Texas whinnied shrilly and put his nose against her cheek, blowing softly through his nostrils to get her attention. She grinned and pushed away the microphone that a reporter stuck in her face and gently took the reins from Carlos.

"This is your time Carlos. Go shine."

Carlos grinned lop-sided at her and turned to face the cameras that seemed to have materialised and began answering the questions fired at him, as Valentina slipped away with her winner.

Horse and woman trotted slowly back to Texas' stable and she rubbed him down, careful to get all the 'stress spots' where sweat collected in abundance after heavy exertion. The fluffy blue towel swiped over his coat and left a slight sheen; she ran a brush over him too, to get the last of the dirt and grime from his coat before she flung his rug back on and settled him down for the rest of the day.

His work was done.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

His large black eyes watched her as she smoothed the brush over the sorrel gelding's coat and he tossed his head insolently, sucking air through his teeth to draw her attention. Valentina looked over and threw Texas' rug back on, closing the stable door and ramming the bolt home hard. Because they had arrived slightly later than the other competitors, they had gotten the last few stalls; this meant that the bolts were old and the doors were worn.

"What? What do you want?" she asked as she walked over slowly, kicking a rogue hay-net out of her way. She offered him her hand and smiled as he refused to acknowledge her. He was going to make her work for his affection.

She slid the bolt back and entered the stall where he stood, so proud and so tall, and let her hand graze the side of his cheek. He turned slightly into her touch and whickered softly, not wanting to give in so easily but loving his mistress to distraction. His colossal heart heaved in his black chest and he strode away to pick at the hay in the corner.

A slow hiss and trickle caught his attention and his ears flicked up, his eyes swinging around to identify the noise, even though he should have been used to it. In the corner nearest her was a small water trough that automatically filled up when the water level dropped below a certain point. It was exactly the same as his water trough at home, but still his heart fluttered and his front foreleg pawed nervously at the ground.

"Shh boy, it's ok" she muttered, crossing the shavings on the floor and running her fingers through his ebony mane. She felt her way down all four of his legs and ran her fingertips along the slight dip in his back. It had been this feature, so prominent at the age of 18 months, that had gotten her the horse so cheaply. His previous owners had believed it to be a sign of bad luck, and given her the little colt for a fraction of what he was worth. As a small aside to their business dealings, they had bundled his mother along as well.

The fine black mare had whinnied and called for her precious son as they had loaded him into the box first, pacing the length of the fence of her emerald field before Valentina had come for her. Snapping and plunging wildly, she would not be led, but trotted quite willingly alongside her new owner as Valentina walked calmly to the box.

The mare had clattered up the ramp quickly and had rejoiced at being so near her son, but had been worried by the small grate that separated them. Valentina, with her soft voice containing a lilt of something, had quietly explained that it was to reduce any hurt that may befall the horses as they were being transported to their new home in an opulent, rural area of Los Angeles.

A shout from the main yard brought Valentina out of her memory and she grinned as Carlos poked his head over the door. "I'll be right out Carlos" she said, patting the horse's coat and bolting the door, "I just need to ring the yard and see how everyone is doing."

"Don't forget to ask if Lucia is alright, will you?" Carlos looked at his boss; her chestnut curls gently blowing in the draught from the yard door, and pleaded with her to ask after his wife.

Valentina smiled softly, her face glowing with the damp evening air and low lighting of the main yard. "It will be the first thing I say Carlos."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Dom, will you stop pacing? You're making me feel nauseous!" Letty snapped as she watched her long-term boyfriend tread over the wooden floors for the twelfth time. Her head hurt from the strong sun exposure in the day, and her stomach heaved as she remembered she had to tell him something.

That something could change their lives for the better, but then again, it could all go horribly wrong.

The sick feeling and the nausea had first made her think of pregnancy. But it had been the affirmation of the non-existent monthly cycle and the actual vomiting that women came to know as the 'morning curse' that had urged her to go to her doctor. The plump woman in a long white coat and jade-rimmed glasses had say yes, she was indeed carrying a child.

All that now remained was to tell Dom.

The tiny voice in the back of her head tried to scream that she should just tell him, he would hardly let her starve. If he didn't want to be a apart of the baby's life that would be fine, but he would let her stay. After all, she had nowhere else to go.

She looked up and drank in the broad shoulders and dark tan of his skin and smiled. He would be happy.

"Dom?"

He glanced over at her and smiled softly, his heart swelling with pride and longing as he watched her pretty face screw up courage. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note:** I know it's been a long while, so it is perfectly ok if you want to flame me…

**Chapter Fifteen**

Early morning birds woke her from a light sleep, sunlight streaking through the cheap yet pretty curtains of the small lodgings that ran alongside the stable blocks for trainers and jockeys.

The more luxurious cabins that were provided for the public - who were staying overnight to watch the races - were on the opposite side of the track, catching more sunlight and being slightly better furnished.

A sharp knock on her door made her sit bolt-upright and a frown crossed her face.

"Who is it?" she asked as she swung herself out of the bed and to her feet, crossing the floor lightly and peering through the spy-hole.

"Who else would come knocking at your door at five past six in the morning?" Carlos had never been very receptive until lunchtime.

Sighing, she grabbed a fleece from the hook behind the door and shoved her feet into a pair of boots, forgetting that she was only wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a strap-top. Her hair was bundled into a messy knot at the back of her head and she swiped sleep-dust from the corners of her eyes as she locked the door of her room behind her.

"Are the horses ok?" she asked as she fell into step beside the small Spanish man, watching his face for a reaction; good or bad she needed to know.

Carlos turned to her and sighed, his heart beating for her and making him feel awful. Her eyes were alight with worry and her hands were knotted together, furiously twisting and turning.

"You just need to come."

She followed him in silence after that, realising she would have to see whatever it was he wanted her to, before he explained it. He had always been mysterious and aloof when it had come to problems, so she was starting to worry slightly.

Carlos led her into the cool gloom of the stable block, nodding to unfamiliar faces as they passed, but not seeing anyone they knew. Valentina brushed this off as insecurity and followed her jockey meekly.

The pair of them rounded the corner slowly, Carlos stepping slightly to the side as they did so, and Valentina saw it.

There, draped across her two stables, was a large banner, reading "Happy Birthday To You!", and a small cake sat on a plate, balanced on two bales of hay on the floor. Her two horses stared out of their stables, and everyone from the yard that she knew stood around them, smiles lighting up their faces and singing the birthday song.

"Happy birthday Miss Valentina," Carlos grinned and hugged her, handing her a small box wrapped in tissue paper and a ribbon, "This is from my wife and I; we hope you like it."


End file.
